River Rats
by konabandit
Summary: Ok this is a bit opposite of perfect chemistry. Shay has had a hard gang banging life, Kyle is the total snotty Jock. After a life crisis that changes kyles thoughts the two find themselves falling in love. But there are always dangers with a gangbanger
1. Chapter 1

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapter One Shay

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**I woke up on the first day of high school. Sophomore year, I had just gotten my driver's last month too. Too bad I couldn't afford a car, hell, I couldn't even afford a bicycle. I rolled off my inch thick mattress and onto the cold dirt floor.**

** "Rise and shine Shay Wolfe," Johnny said. I smiled, of course Johnny was up already. Johnny had given my brother Rafiel and I a home and that was all I could ask for. Even though it was hard to call this one-roomed shack a home, it was still a roof over our heads and somewhere to go when we were running from the cops. **

** I shook Rafiel up and rolled up my mattress. I stuffed the mattress in the corner and stretched my long legs. There was too little room in this shack to leave the mattress out that's for sure. I grabbed an old backpack and headed towards the door. No breakfast for me and mostly likely no lunch either. Food was just too expensive in the town of Middletown. Rafiel had another half an hour before his school started, lucky kid. I looked at myself in the mirror in the corner. My faded blue jeans had holes at the knees and were all rugged, Johnny's black T-shirt I was wearing wasn't so dirty but it was too big for me. The jean jacket I had stolen and was wearing over the T-shirt, was dirty and mangy but I had nothing else. My three-inch long hair was in my face but I didn't mind. At least it hid some of the scars on the left side of my face. I would change but there was just one little problem. I had nothing to change into.**

** Johnny told me he would snag some cloths from some of his pals for Rafiel and I. I sighed as I began to walk down the trashed road. Other people were up but nobody in my gang was up. Rafiel, Johnny, some other kids, and I had received the reputation as 'river rats' as the police call us. There were only about ten of us real river rats running around on the streets and picking fights. Of course, us river rats were the ones that got in fights (and usually won), drank, smoked, had no parents or family, no home, have criminal records and so forth.**

** I couldn't prevent being a river rat, it was just what my life had come to be. I carried a knife in my shoe and another knife on my side. I wasn't stupid. Hell, living on the streets makes you cautious. I walked all the was to the Middletown high school, dreading the school day to begin. Middletown high school was centered small dab in the middle of Middletown. The west side was the rough side of Middletown, where I lived. The east side was all just a disguise for all the tourists and rich kids with their fancy foreign cars and resorts. **


	2. Chapter 2

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chapter two** **Kyle**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**My alarm clock rang and I smelled the sizzling of bacon and sausages. Boy I love breakfast! I couldn't imagine one day without it! I rolled out of bed and looked into my closet. It's so hard to choose what to wear on the first day of high school when your closet is stuffed full with popular brand clothing. I loved it how my dad was a lawyer and my mom was a vet, I was one of the richest and hottest kids in Middletown and I knew it! I slipped on a patterned volcom shirt and some fox jeans on. The jeans weren't baggy; actually they were decently tight just like I liked them. **

** "Good morning dear how did you sleep?" Mom asked as our cook handed me my plate full of food. **

** "Good. I am so glad football try outs are today!" I said through mouthfuls of food. I had been captain of the varsity football team when I was a freshman so I had a really high chance of being the captain again. Being a quarterback was fun and I was a total jock that all the girls went after. I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text message to my best friend Ben. He had been my running back on the varsity team last year. I told him I would pick him up and began to chow down my breakfast as fast as I could or I would be late for school. My sister Kiara came bouncing down the stairs.**

** "Mama! When do I go to school?" Kiara exclaimed, sitting down at the large oak table with us.**

** "About half an hour after your bother's school starts dear," My mom replied while checking her emails on her laptop.**

** "Yay! My first day of first grade!" Kiara said excitedly.**

** I shook my head and stood up. I went and grabbed my backpack as our house keeper, Ms. Berkett, picked up my plate. **

** I entered the garage a few moments later and looked at my new car. The 2010 porche was finally mine! Its jet black coat glinting in the garage lights, it was like it was screaming at me to drive it. I hopped in the driver's seat and raced to get Ben. We headed to Middletown high school, ready to be flirted with by all the girls. **

** On the way to the parking lot we spotted one of the river rats. I don't even understand why they go to school! Most of them drop out by the end of the year anyways.**

** "Does that girl care about her appearance at all?" Ben asked. **

** I looked at the girl and laughed with Ben. She looked like she had slept on the ground! "Why do they have to accept those filthy river rats like Shay Wolfe?" I asked Ben sarcastically. **

** Ben shrugged. As we passed Shay Ben yelled, "Hey river rat! Why don't you go home and sleep on the dirt ground some more."**

** "Why don't you take yourself out of here before I make you!" Shay yelled back.**

** Ben and I drove on in laughter but when Shay was out of sight we stopped immediately. That girl was tough and she scared me, but she wouldn't be able to lay a hand on me. HA!**

"**You know what, that girl scares me some. Hell! She walks like a guy and dresses like one too!" Ben said. **

** "Maybe she is a guy in disguise," I proposed and burst into laughter. We both laughed so hard that I couldn't even breathe. I parked my porche and locked it all up, making sure it wouldn't get stolen. I took off towards homeroom and sat in the back. Ready for school to hurry up and end so we could get to football tryouts. **


	3. Chapter 3

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapter Three Shay

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**School passed by quickly thankfully and I soon found myself running out of the door. Apparently the football team was having try outs today and I didn't want to be anywhere near the school when that started. All the jocks and wanna be jocks are always flirting with all the girls and it's just disgusting to watch. Besides, I'm hungry and need to go scavenge some food somewhere. I headed towards Middletown's most popular spot. The square. In the Middletown Square there was food companies and restaurants. There was also the cloths store, which I figured I might as well grab some cloths anyways. **

**Don't go judging me on stealing though. I would get a job but the town won't let river rats work. They always say "they aren't worth anything so they don't get anything," it's very annoying when they say that. Finding a job on the rough side of town was an even worse idea. Unless of course you want to get involved in gangs, drug dealing, selling alcohol, and all that good stuff. I was passing a teenage boy with a bag fool of food. I purposely but slyly stepped in the way and ran into him. While I was saying sorry I swiped a loaf of bread out of the bag.**

"**Hey! Is that my bread?" The kid asked.**

**I put my gang face on and turned around. "I don't know what you mean kid but you better keep walking before I mug you," I warned. **

**The kid ran off and I smiled. "Sucker," I said to myself under my breath. The loaf was big but would most likely only last around a day and a half. I was passing one of the thrift stores on my way back to Johnny's. There was a sale rack up in front. It had a few pairs of boy's pants and baggy T-shirts. I acted casual as I walked around the store. The store keeper eyed me like a hawk, just what I wanted. Right when I stepped outside the storekeeper looked a different way. Definitely my queue that sucker should have know what was coming. I swiped two pairs of pants and a T-shirt. **

**I heard the shopkeeper yelling for the police and soon enough I heard sirens. I ran down an alley when I heard the sirens. Those cops may think they know the streets but guess what, I know the rooftops! When I got out of sight for one second I threw the cloths and bread on top of a roof. Luckily for me the roofs on the rough side of town are always low, but not too low to be seen. I turned down another alley, running my hand along the wall of the house. I leaped into the air and grabbed the roof edge. Man I am glad I have upper body strength! I heaved myself up and lay on the roof. I heard the sirens pass by and waited another thirty minutes before I jumped down. **

**I made my way to Johnny's house in the shadows. I am always cautious. It was already getting dark and there was enough bars and drug dealing going on in the rough side of town. I walked through the door of the shack and threw the cloths in the corner.**

"**Smart Shay, I totally forgot about the cloths," Johnny said, he was laying down on his mattress.**

"**A little tired there Johnny?" I asked.**

"**A little bit, hey, Danny and Jay Jay are heading to one of those old drive in movies. Did you want to go?" Johnny asked.**

"**I don't see why not," I answered, brushing my hair out of my face. **

**Rafiel walked into the house then. "I'm starving," he said.**

'**I think we all are. I managed to get a loaf of bread though so lets eat," I said, grabbing the loaf of bread and cutting it. I cut out three medium sized pieces. I gave a piece to Rafiel and threw Johnny's piece at him. He caught it easily and I laughed. Johnny had taught me how to play baseball and now I am one of the best players on the rough side of town. I ate half of my piece then stashed the other half in the cupboard. I planned on eating I later. **

**There were loud knocks on the door and excited whooping. "Come on in Danny before you give us all a migraine!" Johnny yelled.**

**Danny came strutting in with Jay Jay behind him. "Are you ready to go cause some trouble?" Danny asked me, giving me his mischievous smile.**

"**Why wouldn't I! Let's go cause some ruckus boys!" I yelled. Even though Jay Jay was seventeen and was a high school drop out, and Danny was a very immature nineteen year old, still treated me like I was their age. Johnny is the oldest, he's turning twenty this year. **

**We stalked down the road with excitement. I love causing trouble with these two. They are the gutsy ones of the river rats. I don't know where the others are but I had a pretty good guess. Chica and Taunee were my age and they were twins, they were most likely partying somewhere. J.B and Alex were probably out in fights trying to get all riled up. Dominic was probably with his girlfriend Clara. Clara is a pretty cool girl, she's got a home but she's a definite tomboy. **

**Soon enough I was drawn from my thoughts when Jay Jay playfully punched me. I punched him back and we began to get rowdy. We snuck under the drive in movie theatre fence and sat on the ground. I love sneaking around, and we barely ever get caught too! Chica and Taunee showed up halfway through the movie with a twelve pack of beer. I downed one beer quickly and went for the other one. It took a lot of beer to get me drunk; I was like immune to it. **

"**And here come the preps," I whisper to Danny. I heard a whole bunch of cars pull up behind us and turned around. Sure enough all the rich kid's show up. Ben's Mustang was set in front of us and the other foreign cars were probably a part of his jock group too. **


	4. Chapter 4

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapter Four Kyle

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**When I saw the river rats I paused. I bet they snuck in without paying. I'm sick of seeing Shay around wherever I am. "Hey, guys, lets go somewhere else," I proposed to my friends in the other cars. I was in the backseat of Ben's shiny yellow mustang.**

** "Come on man, we just got here," Ben answered.**

** "Yeah, come on Kyle, I really wanted to watch the movie, plus, we already paid," The girl beside me said. Ben had picked her up at school and asked her if she wanted to come. **

** "All right, we'll stay," I said, draping my arm over her shoulder, I'm pretty sure her name is Alexis but I'm not too sure.. The movie was a chic flick and I found myself watching Shay and her gang more than the movie. They seemed like they were having so much fun. They were obviously drinking, but I noticed that the alcohol barely affected them, how strange. Alexis leaned closer o me and kissed me. Soon enough the movie was over. **

** "Hey Ben, I think I'll walk home," I said, wanting to get out of the car. Alexis wanted much more than a kiss and I wanted to get away from her.**

** "Are you sure man, it's the middle of the night and you have to walk four blocks of the rough side of town," Ben answered. He knew why I was trying to get out.**

** "Positive, I'll be fine. Thanks for the ride, and see you all around," I said, slipping out of the car. I watched Ben's mustang disappear in the darkness as I began to walk home. I have never walked around on the rough side of town. It scared me enough in the daylight, much less in the middle of the night.**

** I saw Shay's group escape through a hole in the fence. Why are they so immature! Just take the exit for heavens sake! I was walking down a few alleys when I found myself lost. Where the hell was I! It was getting darker and the street lamps were dull. I'm surprised the streetlights even worked at all actually. My worst nightmare came true; I was lost in the rough side of town in the middle of the night! I started to blame myself for getting out of that damn car when I heard footsteps behind me. **

** I turned around to find four teens about my age walking after me. I quickened my pace but it was too late. Their gang had already surrounded me, and I hadn't even heard them sneak up on me! Damn gangsters! My stomach did flips as they got closer and I came to a halt.**

** "What are you doing on this side of town you prep," One of the guys snided. **

** I looked at all the guys, they were all Latino and had red and black bandanas on. I looked at all the guys, trying to find one I could plow through, then I noticed that all these guys could probably beat the shit out of me! I was watching the guy behind me when the guy in front of me threw a punch at me. He hit me square in the head. I almost fell to the ground as the punch paralyzed me for a second. I swung a few punches at him and soon found myself on the ground as they continued beating me. I thought I wasn't going to get out of it but I heard shouts all around me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Chapter Five**

Shay

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

** I saw Kyle getting his ass whooped and I froze. I debated in my head whether to help him or not. He has treated me so bad but those kids were my enemies. I sprinted to them and began to fight. Dominic, Danny, and Jay Jay, all followed my lead. Chica and everybody else had ditched us at the movies. I felt my ribs fracture on his Diego's first punch but I knocked him out with one punch. The others ran like pansy's, leaving Diego behind. I laughed as they ran and I heard Dominic laugh too. **

** I turned to Kyle. He looked scared to death but we had saved him in time. He didn't look like he had been beaten that long. I almost laughed when he tried to stand up. Dominic and Danny grabbed his arms and pulled him up.**

** "You all right there Kyle?" I asked, walking up to them. **

** "Yeah," Kyle mumbled. When he was finally able to stand on his own, Danny and Dominic let him go. "Who the hell were those guys?" Kyle asked, rubbing his head. I saw the big bruise growing on his face but I didn't say anything. I had gotten way worse. "They call themselves Latino Bloods," Jay Jay answered from behind me.**

** Kyle still looked really dazed. "Hey guys, lets take him to Johnny's, he looks like he's going to pass out," I proposed.**

** They agreed and we headed to Johnny's. I opened the front door and Johnny stood up in surprise.**

** We made Kyle sit down and he passed out immediately. I hope he doesn't have a concussion. **


	6. Chapter 6

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Chapter Six**

Kyle

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**I woke up and my vision blurred. **

"**Hey Shay, sleeping beauty is up," someone said.**

**I closed my eyes and opened them again. I was in a very small Shack. I saw Shay walk up to me. **

"**Kyle, are you alive," she asked playfully.**

**I said the first thing on my mind, "Where am I?"**

**Shay laughed and I heard to other voices in the background. "You're at my place."**

**I tried to stand up but my head felt like it was spinning off of my head. I felt a pair of sturdy hands around my arm. At first I thought it was Shay but when my vision cleared I saw a young man. He had dirty blond hair that was covering his eyes.**

"**Are you okay?" He asked.**

"**Yeah, just a bit dazed," I answered.**

"**Well you should be, you got a pretty good hit upside the head," he answered.**

**I looked around. There wasn't much room in here. 'What time is it?" I asked.**

"**Three-Thirty," someone said from the corner. He looked Mexican and he had his hair in his face.**

"**I need to get home," I said.**

"**Hold your horses kid. Your still dazed from the fight," he said.**

"**Johnny, he's right. Plus, if he gets caught here people will wonder what the hell is going on," Shay said.**

**After Shay and I were able to persuade Johnny to let us go he gave Shay some car keys. I followed Shay around the back of the back and stopped. There in front of me was a 1969 Firebird! Nice damn car! Except for the fact that the paint was peeling off and it looked a little rusty.**

"**Are you coming Kyle?" Shay asked from the driver's door.**

**I walked over to the passenger door and slid in. I looked out of the window the whole time. All the houses were dusty and small. We passed by three gas stations and five bars on the way to my place. I finally saw my house and Shay pulled over.**

"**Hey, you don't mind keeping this a secret do you?" I asked, looking at Shay. "Being caught with a River Rat would totally blow my reputation as jock."**

**Shay looked at the driver's wheel and smiled. "No I don't mind not telling anybody. After all, being caught with the most self-centered guy in school would ruin my rep. Too," she said. I opened the door and stepped out. She drove off immediately, revving the engine as she did and peeling out. Did she just call me self-centered! I am **_**not **_**self-centered. What makes her think that!**


	7. Chapter 7

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chapter Seven**

Shay

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

I drove Johnny's 1979 Firebird back home. I can't believe Kyle was so fucking selfish. Hell, after beating up those guys in a fight and saving him from coming home all beaten and hurt I at least expected a thank you or something. Apparently all I get for being a River Rat is that I get told to keep stuff a fucking secret. You know what, next time I see that Asshole in the middle of a fight I'll laugh and join in. I pulled the firebird up behind the shack and walked in. My ribs were hurting and I was pissed.

** "Did he make it home all right?" Johnny asked.**

** "Oh yeah, he made it home. I expected a thank you at least but instead he says ,hey, can you keep this a secret. It would ruin my rep if I got Caught with you," I answered, infuriated.**

** "Hey Shay, did you know the kid's a self-absorbed jock who thinks he's hot," Johnny said between laughter.**

** I began to laugh too. Johnny was right, that is exactly what he is. I unrolled my mattress and crawled in while eating the last bit of bread I had. I woke up first in the morning thanks to my ribs hurting. I sat up in bed and yawned. My mind went right to Kyle. I don't know why but I just can't seem to get him out of my head. I walked to school again, thankful I can finally get some fresh air. The shack was always so stuffy. Kyle's porche was parked in the student parking lot. Why was her here so early. He usually showed up with his jock friends right when the bell rings. I passed by the driver door and jumped as I heard it open behind me. **

** "Shay, can I talk to you?" Kyle asked, slipping out of his car and shutting the door.**

** "What?" I asked suspiciously.**

** "Look, I…I just wanted to say thank you. You know, for last night," Kyle said.**

** I was so damn shocked. I didn't even see that coming. "No problem man, just try to stay out of the rough side of town at night. It's not very smart," I answered when I was finally able to recover from shock.**

** "I don't think I will do that again," Kyle smiled. His smile took me off guard too. I wasn't used to him giving me that smile, usually he saved that smile for girls he's flirting with. That was when I realized that he didn't have his retarded jock jacket on. **

** "I hope so. Where's your jacket anyways?" I asked, unable to hold back my curiosity.**

** "In my car," Kyle answered. I turned away and laughed to myself. "What?" he asked.**

** "Why do you always have to disguise yourself as one of the preps when people start showing up?" I asked.**

** He looked taken aback, "What disguise?"**

** "Come on Kyle, I'm not that stupid. Your life may be perfect but you're hiding behind a phony disguise," I answered.**

** " I don't know what you're talking about," Kyle answered.**

** I laughed to myself again, "Kyle, have you ever tried to be yourself around your friends? Or are you always being the preppy jock they think you are?" **

** Kyle looked deep in thought. That was when I heard the revving of a mustang. I walked off, nodding my head in disappointment. At least I didn't try to act like a prep, I took my life seriously.**


	8. Chapter 8

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chapter Eight**

Danny

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

** When Shay brought up her questions about disguises she really had me thinking. To be honest, I think she's right. I am hiding behind a disguise. I brushed the topic away as Ben parked his mustang next to my porche. When he saw my face he practically yelled.**

** "What the hell happened?" Ben asked in alarm.**

** "I…I…I'm fine. Don't worry about it man," I said. **

** "Hey Jock boy, how are you doing today?" Alexis asked, coming up from behind me.**

** Her face was plastered with make-up. Again. I hate it when girls put on too much make-up, or as a matter of fact, I hate it when girls wear any make-up at all. "Good, how about you now, how is your day?" I asked, my hormones kicking in. **

** We flirted together practically the whole time until the bell rang. I walked into homeroom and took a step back. Shay was sitting in one of the front seats.**

** "What are you doing here?" Ben asked with obvious attitude.**

** "I got transferred to this damn class. Shut your trap and go sit down," Shay snapped. **

** I went and took my seat in the back next to Ben, only to stand up again.**

** "All right class, we will have assigned seating from now on," Mrs. Bennett said.**

** I groaned with the rest of the class as she made us file to the back of the room.**

** "Ben, right here," Mrs. Bennett ordered, pointing to the desk in the far back and to the right. **

** "Lola, right here," Mrs. Bennett ordered, pointing to the seat next to Ben.**

** I saw Ben smile. Lola was one of the hottest cheerleader's on the squad and I am pretty sure she was captain too. They started flirting immediately and I smiled, Ben was worse than me with that stuff. I began to space when my name was suddenly called.**

** "Kyle, right here," Mrs. Bennett commanded, putting her hand on a desk in the middle aisle.**

** I took my seat as I was told and pulled out my Geometry book. **

** "Shay, right next to Kyle," Mrs. Bennett demanded.**

** I heard Shay gice a small moan before she sat next to me. I heard Ben laughing behind me. "Sorry man," Ben whispered.**

** I acted annoyed and I heard Shay laugh, "Disguise," she whispered.**

** As class finally started I realized that Shay was actually pretty good at math.**

"**I thought that all River Rats sucked at school?" I asked.**

**Shay smiled, "Most River Rats are pretty good at school actually. We just don't like it and many other stuff to worry about than homework."**

**I kept my mouth shut and soon enough the bell rang. I packed my books and was about to leave when Shay fell. **

"**Are you all right?" I asked as I gave her a hand up.**

"**Yeah, ribs just hurt was all," Shay answered. She walked away from me then, faster than I expected. **

**I can't believe I was so stupid. I totally spaced that Shay could have actually gotten hurt in the fight last night. I guess I was too worried about me to think much about her. Ben drew me out of my thoughts when he asked, "Dude, why did you help her up?"**

"**She fell man, what was I supposed to do, leave her laying on the ground?" I asked.**

"**Well the Kyle we know would have laughed and called her a klutz. Are you all right man, are you sure you're not going insane?" Ben answered.**

"**No I'm fine, I don't know what got into me back there but just forget about it," I answered as we walked down the school hallway. **

**I left him for my next class and sat in the back. Ben was right, the Kyle he knew would have laughed, but why didn't I? Have I gotten so used to the disguise I am living that I have forgotten myself? What is going on?**


	9. Chapter 9

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chapter Nine**

Shay

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

** When Kyle helped me up it kind of stunned me for a second. However, when his best friend Ben walked up I took off. When I fell my ribs had been hurting so bad. School passed by quickly to my surprise, it made me kind of suspicious. Usually when school passed by quickly, something is up. I lounged about on the pretty side of town. I don't understand why people need malls and all those brand stores, it just doesn't make sense to go buy a sixty dollar shirt with a symbol on it when you can go get a regular shirt the same color and style for way cheaper without the brand symbol on it. **

** A few weeks later I entered math class and was surprised Kyle wasn't sitting in his seat. I looked around and found Ben with Lola. Oh great, the golden couple, ha! Yeah right! I brushed Kyle off my mind as math class started. As school proceeded Kyle began to corrupt my mind. It wasn't like him to miss school like this. There goes his perfect attendance record. I walked home to Johnny's after school. It was too cold to wonder around the streets. Winter was coming up to us and I barely had any winter cloth. I would have to swipe some again. I was walking home when I heard sirens erupt behind me. I put my hands up, unable to think of an excuse. It was too cold to run right now.**

** "On the ground now," the cop said, pointing his gun at my head. **

** I did as I was told. What had I done wrong. All I did was walk down the streets, shit, is that a crime now too! **

** "Do you have any weapons young lady?" The cop asked sternly.**

** My breathing stopped. Shit! I decided to be honest, like I want that cop rubbing me down. "In the waist of my pants," I panted.**

** I felt the cops cold hands on my waist as he pulled the knife away from me. I heard laughter and lifted my head. Ben and Lola disappeared around the corner. Those two are going to pay for ratting me out! The cop cuffed me and I found myself in bars. Damn preps. **

** One phone call, I had one phone call. Who the hell was I going to call? I finally decided to call Dominic. He was probably the only one that had a hundred dollars to bail me out anyways. **

** He picked up the phone on the second ring. "Hello?"**

** "Hey Domi, it's Shay, do you have a hundred dollars to bail me out?" I asked, getting right down to business.**

** "What did you do this time?" Dominic asked.**

** "Two preps ratted me out and I got caught with a concealed weapon," I answered.**

** "You're lucky Shay. I just got my monthly paycheck from the coffee shop," Dominic answered. "I'm coming."**

** I waited for only fifteen minutes when the cops opened the gate and let me out. Dominic and I walked home. It was getting dark already. Luckily for us, Christmas vacation was here and we didn't have school the next day.**

** "I'll pay you back man," I answered.**

** "I know you will. If you were anybody else besides Johnny and Rafiel I wouldn't have bailed you out for ten bucks," He answered.**

** I smiled, Dominic had a point. The rest of our gang was not trustworthy with money. You bail them out you better not expect to get paid back. "Just give me some time man," I said.**

** "I will, you've got two months," Dominic answered.**

** We walked to the porch together. "You're a life saver man, thanks," I said. We shock hands and I entered the small shack. Now I was grateful the shack was ten degrees warmer.**

** "Where have you been?" Johnny asked.**

** "Behind bars," I answered.**

** "What?" Johnny sat up.**

** "Dominic bailed me out. I'm going to go work at Buck's auto shop to pay him back," I explained.**

** "Okay, you might as well stay working there. After all, I am sure you would at least want a motorcycle," Johnny said. **

** He didn't really care for Buck but he did care about paying people back. Buck was an all right guy. When I was fourteen he let me work in his auto body shop. I had learned mechanics from Johnny. After all, we both fixed up that firebird of his. **


	10. Chapter 10

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chapter Ten**

Danny

**Meanwhile**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

** I sat in the hospital waiting room. I can't believe what the hell was happening. My sister Kiara and my dad got in a car wreck that morning. A drunk driver had rammed into them, pinning my dad to the car. They were both screwed up pretty bad, I have never seen myself cry so much before. Mom had gone with dad when the doctors reported he was conscious. I can't even see it, I don't want to. Kiara was in a coma. How could my life have changed so badly?**

** "Kyle, your father wants to talk to you," My mom said, she had fresh tears coming down her face. **

** I walked into the room, feeling like I had just jumped into the pool of death. My father was laying on his back. He had stitches all up his head and his right leg was really screwed up, I can't even describe it! **

** "Kyle, I needed to tell you something important in your life," My fathers voice sounded like the strange creature on the movie, the grudge.**

** "I'm listening," I managed to say. My throat felt like it was swollen and it made it hard to talk.**

** "Stop living in a disguise," my father croaked. "Be yourself and…and…."**

** "Dad," I said as I saw him begin to pass out.**

** "Keep living your life to the fullest," father said, out of breath.**

** He gasped a few more times and his heartbeat began to slow. The nurse shooed me away and I walked out of the room. The next thing I know the doctor comes out of my father's room. I stand up, ready to take what he was going to say. I saw his face and he didn't even need to say a word, my mom broke into tears. She wept into my shoulder. I dropped her off at the house a few minutes later. I found myself in my room. For the next three days I stayed there. The story hadn't broken out across the news yet, and I was hoping that it never would. **

** I felt like crap, I hadn't taken a shower yet, my hair was messed up, I hadn't ate anything, I felt like I was a walking corpse myself. Kiara was still in the coma and I felt like there was no hope left. It was five o'clock and I was laying in bed when I heard my father's voice in my head.**

** "Stop living in a disguise…" he had said, "Live your life to the fullest."**

** I bolted up right. How could I live my fullest when I felt like there was nobody in this whole world that could feel like I was. That was when Shay came to my mind. I didn't know what happened to her parents, but I know she didn't live with them, she lived with her friend Johnny. I began to wonder what had happened. Ben came into my room then, I hadn't even heard him show up. **

** "Hey man, are you okay?" Ben asked.**

** "Do I look all right?" I snapped.**

** "Dude, we have a game tomorrow and you need to show up," Ben answered. **

** I looked up at him and understood. All Ben had come up here for was to try and make me play football so that the team wouldn't loose and become unpopular. All he cared about was girls and popularity.**

** "You know what man, I think I'm going to quit football right now," I answered.**

** "So your going to quite and let our popularity sink into the ground?" Ben asked, proving what I had thought.**

** "Yeah actually, that is exactly what I will do," I answered.**

** Ben stormed out of the room. I thought I was going to be left alone but my mother walked in.**

** "Kyle honey, I know this is hard for us, but you need to go to school tomorrow. It might make you feel better," She said.**

** I rolled over on my bed and sighed. I heard my mom flip my alarm clock on and turn off the lights. Great, like I felt like going to school right now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chapter eleven**

Shay

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Kyle hasn't been in school for about a week. I know I shouldn't really care but I am. It worries me to think of what happened to him. It hasn't been all too pleasant on my side of the streets. I'm going through hell again actually.**

** I am walking around the streets with Johnny and Dominic. Jay Jay went missing a day ago and we are really freaking out. We are hunting around for him right now. The streets have gotten deadly dangerous now. Some kid in a different gang got shot by a prep and suddenly the whole city is in an uproar. The prep got let loose saying that it was self defense but all us river rats and other gang members saw right through the prep's lie.**

** Ever since fights have been breaking out and soon us River Rats are going to have to be very cautious. Chica had been thrown in jail for supposedly being part of a murder(?). The murder doesn't even involve her at all! We haven't been able to throw in enough money to bail her out yet so she's still in the damn slammer. **

** We walked down the alleyway leading to the baseball lot. It wasn't much but it was a place to play. Homemade plated and all dirt, yup, that's our field. The nine millimeter that was wedged into the side of my pants was secured but ready to be pulled out. Us River Rats were the targets for many gangs right now and also for many prep's. **

** I was walking past left field when I saw a dark clump on the ground next to home plate. **

** "Guys," I said, feeling my breath accelerate.**

** We all recognized the brown leather jacket Jay Jay always wore. I was the first to get there, being the fastest and all. Jay Jay was laying on the ground with his face to it. Johnny knelt to the ground and gently turned him over. I looked away in awe.**

** Jay Jay had a huge cut down his face and bruises all over. His shirt was dirty and ripped, revealing large bruises that showed that his ribs were obviously broken. His left leg and right arm were skewed in such strange directions that it was obvious that they were broken.**

** "Call the fucking ambulance now," Dominic ordered, choking back tears. Johnny pulled out his cell and dialed nine-one-one. **

** Johnny hung up and soon enough the ambulance came. Luckily Jay Jay was still breathing although he looked pretty damn screwed up. Dominic hopped into the ambulance with him and I walked over to Johnny's firebird. Damn it! I can't believe this is happening! Jay Jay was one of my three closest friends and was defiantly the pet of the group. **

** I saw that Johnny was in no state for driving. He hadn't slept for the past two days and seeing Jay Jay like that was devastating. I am sure that we were both very happy we left Rafiel at home. If he would have seen Jay Jay like that he would have grown up even sooner. **

** I opened the passenger seat for Johnny and he threw me the keys. I sped down the streets, keeping my eye open for cops. Sure enough in the next corner was a cop, just waiting for us to come. He pulled us over and Johnny and I moaned simultaneously as the cop got out.**

** "Ma'm, how fast were you going?" The cop asked sternly.**

** "Seventy-four," I answered, knowing it would be worse if I lied.**

** "What is the speed limit here?" The cop asked.**

** I sighed. I am so sick of being questioned! "Fifty-five," I answered with an attitude.**

** "You better watch your attitude young lady, don't go being a smart ass with me! What is your reason for speeding?" The cop asked, infuriated.**

** "Well sir, if we don't get the high hell outta here, them other gangsters are going to get us," I said, acting my part with fear. "I would rather not get shot tonight and I don't think you would want to deal with another murder at this time."**

** The cop thought for a moment, "You know what young lady, you're right. I'll let you off with a warning but the next time I see you speeding like that you're going to the slammer."**

** "I understand sir, thank you, and have a nice night," I said, fear still in my voice. **

** I let the damn cop pass me before I began to drive again. Through Johnny's exhaustion I heard him laughing.**

** "Sucker," I answered, smiling at my own acting. That was the one time I was very thankful that the teachers had forced me to do drama class one year in junior high. We sped to the hospital, neither of us wanting to know what would happen next.**


	12. Chapter 12

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter Twelve Kyle

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

My alarm clock woke me up the next morning. I groaned in agony and punched it. I think I broke it but I really didn't care. I had to go to school that day and for once in my life, I didn't want to be looked at. I didn't want to be talked to, I didn't want to be flirted with, and I really didn't want to get hammered by questions.

** I rolled out of bed and landed on the floor. My head was pounding from the great amount of worry and stress I had been living through. I picked myself up and slipped on a shirt and baggy pants. I really didn't care what the hell I looked like. I didn't brush my hair or even eat as a matter of fact. **

** I opened the garage door and paused. My porche was sitting there all alone, the other cars were gone.**

** "Mom! What happened to the other cars?" I yelled.**

** Mom appeared in the doorway, "We had to sell them in order to pay for the funeral and hospital bill. We are no longer in debt and we are actually making more money than I thought we would be," My mom answered honestly.**

** "All right," I answered, unable to think of anything else to say.**

** I slipped into the driver's seat of the porche and took off. I laid my head against the back of the seat and sighed as I pulled into the parking lot. I parked as far away as I could and hopped out. My head was still pumping with stress. Mattie was still in her coma and she still had a fifty-fifty chance of living. I missed hearing her pound down the hallway in the morning. I ambled my way to the front doors when I saw Shay. She looked screwed up man. She was dragging, I could see it in the way she walked. We both made it to class on time surprisingly, and I took my seat. **

** Shay laid her head down on the desk, hiding her face. The bell was going to ring in five minutes and I just wished it would ring so that school would just start and end. Ben walked in then, and seeing me, he smiled.**

** "Well you made it for the big game man!" Ben exclaimed.**

** I sighed in frustration. Hadn't I told him yesterday that I wasn't playing! I looked up at him and realized something that I hadn't seen before. Ben's smile wasn't friendly, it was mischievous. He mentioned the game just so that I would have to say I wasn't playing. He wasn't my friend and never had been, he was just playing the game. He was just playing the game of popularity. **

** I looked up at him and decided what to say. Shay still had her head down but I knew she was listening.**

** "You know what Ben, to tell you the truth I'm not playing," I said. I heard the gasps of surprise surround the room. "In fact, I quite this season, its all yours you acting asshole."**

** Ben smiled, "What about your popularity Kyle. Don't you want to have the girl's you want?"**

** "The girl's I want are the girls that don't care what my reputation is Ben. I'm done playing these damn games of popularity. It's all yours," I answered in confidence. To tell you the truth, when I said that, I knew I was right. I didn't care about my reputation anymore.**

** "Well you will soon be stuck with those filthy, murdering River Rats. After all, they are the ones that beat up on everybody," Ben said.**


	13. Chapter 13

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter Thirteen Shay

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

** When Ben called me a murderer and told Kyle that we beat up on everybody I lost it. It had been a damn long night. Jay Jay was still in the hospital but he was okay, he was able to describe to us who they had looked at. Right when Jay Jay had told me it was a blue mustang I knew who the hell it was.**

** I was trying with all my might not to lash out at Ben for beating up my gang member and best friend but when he said that I couldn't stand it. I stood up, my chair flying back and hitting the desk behind me. Everybody turned to me then, even Kyle looked in surprise.**

** "You know what Ben, you call me the murderer, why don't you look in a mirror?" I hissed. My hands were clenched in fists and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back long.**

** "I don't know what you mean," Ben answered, I saw the glint of a lie in his eyes. **

** Mr. Webster was struck with awe and unable to move. I shoved Ben against the wall and he hit it hard. He winced in pain and I grabbed the collar of his precious brand shirt.**

** "You listen to me boy, you lay your hands on anybody else in my gang I will make sure you end up in a ditch dead," I threatened.**

** "The same goes for you River Rat. By the way did you know how cute you are?" Ben asked in a teasing tone.**

** "You touch me, and I whoop the shit out of you," I warned, knowing where he was going.**

** Surprisingly, Mr. Webster was still standing there, frozen in awe. Kyle was looking at me with what seemed to be admiration (?). Everybody else was as shocked as Mr. Webster.**

** "You know that boy deserved it," Ben said, referring to Jay Jay.**

** "You better shut your trap!" I warned. I let go of his shirt and walked over back to my desk.**

** "You better watch your girlfriend Kyle, she might be the next one to get raped," Ben said, moving to his seat.**

** I was about to throw a punch at him when I felt somebody's strong arms wrap around mine. I looked up and met Kyle's eyes. "Shay, don't. He's not worth it," Kyle said, keeping a strong hold on me. **

** I knew Kyle was right, I began to relax and nodded my head.**

** "Must we tell the principle or are you all mature enough not to mention this," Mr. Webster said, coming out of his shock.**

** "She'll be in more trouble so I don't see why we shouldn't tell the principle," Ben answered in a sly tone.**

** "Actually, you taunted and threatened yourself, you would be the one that would be in more trouble. Now take your seat," Mr. Webster answered.**

** Kyle let go of me and I sat down, still feeling very angry. That was when I finally took a long look at Kyle. He hadn't been to school for awhile. His hair was all messed up and his brown shirt definitely didn't match with his black jeans. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week and the usual glint of happiness and life in his eyes were gone, replaced by sorrow and misery. I was wondering what had happened when the bell rang for next class. **

** To my surprise school passed by quickly. "Shay, can I walk with you?" Kyle said, surprising me.**

** "Sure, but why?" I asked, suspicion filling up inside of me.**

** "I don't feel like driving and I am definitely not up for another fight, besides, I need to talk to you," Kyle explained. **

** "Fine with m…" I began to say but something else caught our attention. The revving of Ben's mustang was behind us. We had just passed through the alley marking the preppy side of town and the rough side when they passed us. **

** "Kyle, follow me," I ordered turning down the street heading to Johnny's. I had to go work but I knew what was coming. I didn't trust those damn prep's and what Ben had said in the classroom bugged me. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Kyle**

** When Shay led me down the street I knew what was going on through her head. Ben had passed us but we both knew he was still there, waiting for us to appear. **

**Sure enough when we appeared from a strange alleyway next to the shack Shay lived in, the blue mustang appeared. We walked in silence; I was too worried to find anything to say.**

"**Hey River Rat, why are you with a prep?" Ben asked, parking his mustang and jumping out of the car. Four of the other football players, people whom I had considered friends, hopped out as well. **

**Shay stayed silent and I followed her lead. It seemed like every step we took towards the Shack, the farther it got. I looked around, hoping there was somewhere to run. Shay must have seen me because she laid her hand on my shoulder.**

"**It's too late now," she whispered. **

**We came to a stop as the five surrounded us. "Any last words?" Ben asked, a mischievous smile appearing on his face. **

**I didn't know one thing about fighting and I knew Shay couldn't take them all on.**

"**Yeah actually," Shay said.**

"**Really? What is it?" Ben asked.**

**Shay put her hand to her lips and a loud shrill whistle filled the air. It just about deafened me and Ben covered his ears.**

"**What is that supposed to do?" Ben asked, nearing Shay.**

"**I don't know," Shay answered, this time a mischievous smile filled her face. How could she smile in a situation like this? Was she insane?**

**Ben moved with quick agility and grabbed Shay's wrist. He pulled her to the ground, only to find himself on the ground as well. Shay had gotten her feet against his chest and had lurched him away. Danny, one of the other Jock's threw a punch at her and hit her in the head. I wish I could have helped her but the other three were on me like a pack of hungry coyotes.**

**I ended up on the ground too, knowing what was coming next. However, what happened next was not what I had expected. Pounding feet and many sounds of punching followed. I lifted my head to find, Dominic, Johnny, Rafiel, and the rest of Shay's pack fighting off Ben. Ben and his group left moaning in pain and Dominic helped me up.**

"**Are you all right man?" He asked, smiling.**

**I looked over at Shay, who was being helped up by Johnny. She didn't look all too screwed up.**

"**How did you guys know to come?" I asked in surprise.**

"**A whistle is heard, we don't give a damn who it is we're saving," Dominic answered.**

**A few hours later I found myself in Johnny's firebird with Shay. She sat in the drivers seat smoking. Total silence filled the air. I couldn't stand the silence any longer. "So…what's new with you?"**

"**I'm going through hell all over again. Jay Jay just got the shit beaten out of him by somebody that's untouchable!" Shay exclaimed.**

"**How the hell do you think I feel! My father just died in a car accident and my sister is still in a fucking coma. My mom just tries to continue like nothing is wrong!" I yelled.**

**She looked at me, stunned. I felt the tears coming down my face and she hugged me tightly. "Easy Kyle, it's all going to be okay. Life goes on bro, just remember that life goes on," she said, trying to calm me and to be honest it was working. The tears ceased and I found myself calming down. We sat there still in each other's arms, as silent as possible.**

"**How can you be so calm?" I asked about ten minutes later.**

**She looked out of the window and stayed silent. Her dirty blonde hair fell in small wisps as they covered the right side of her face. She smelled faintly of car grease and vanilla and I could see her tattoos thanks to the low back tank top she was wearing. The writing was sprawled out across her back from one shoulder blade to the other. The words 'River Rats' was what the tattoos read. **

"**Shay?" I said.**

"**Look Danny, I didn't have a normal childhood and I'm sure you already know that. When you have to watch people get killed almost every day right before your eyes you learn to let things slide," Shay answered. **

"**You see people die every day?" I asked quietly.**

"**Being part of a gang aint easy Danny. Every gang claims part of the city, whether you poplars know it or not. Once the land is staked it's a war, other gangs will try to claim the land. Being part of the gang leaders we make very few alliances and we fight almost every day in order to protect our land. You see a lot of shit that you don't want to see but you have to keep going. The drug dealings that occur are not very helpful," Shay explained,**

"**Then why don't you just leave town?" I asked.**

"**Throughout the whole world there is one quote that everybody goes by and its so very true. 'Once a gang member, always a gang member' and that's what we live by. Even if we were to leave we wouldn't be free from the memories, the past, everything is held tightly around here," Shay answered.**

"**Wow," was all I was able to say. We moved away from eachother a little bit so that I could see her face. She moved her arms and placed them by her side. They were all scarred from her many adventures in the past but the one scar reaching from the top of her right temple clear down to the back of her neck . The rest was hidden by her shirt, it made the curious lion inside of me reach out. I reached out my hand and I saw her flinch as I ran my hand down the scar. I looked into her eyes and she knew what I was going to ask before I even had to say it.**

"**I never told you how my parents died did I?" She asked.**

"**No," I answered.**

"**My father died when I was younger, a gang had barged into our house and he hid my mother and I in the food cabinets. My father was shot down for dealing the wrong amount of drugs to them. My mother and I fled with fear, I was sitting in the back of our truck with Rafiel on my lap when a white truck ran into the side of the truck. We were flipped over and my mom was killed in the wreck. One of the guys got out of the truck and pointed a gun at my head and I grabbed my mom's pistol from her waist. He taunted me and teased me, I ended up shooting him in the head and I ran with Rafiel to Sam's place. Ever since that night I've been stuck with this scar and Rafiel has one on his right arm," Shay explained.**

"**Wholly crap, how old were you?" I asked in bewilderment.**

"**Nine," Shay answered quietly. I looked at her and realized that a single tear was flowing down her face.**

**I wiped the tear away with my finger as she flinched. "Shay, I would never hurt you," I said looking her straight in her eyes. Right then and there I had a compelling urge to something I would have never done one month ago. I leaned in closer. I could feel her breath against my face. She stood still, and she tensed up as I moved even closer. As our lips touched I felt a spark of energy. I wrapped my arms around her waist and by instinct Shay wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled away, not believing what I had just done. I sat there thinking if she was going to punch me across the face but she proved me wrong. She came in closer and kissed me again, **

**After that she laid her head against my shoulder and closed her eyes. I was out of words of explanation or description. I was definitely out of breathe. When I got out of the car that night I kissed her goodbye and watched as she pulled Johnny's Firebird out of the driveway. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Shay**

**The next day I found myself riding in the passenger seat of Kyle's porche. The sleek back leather added to the already sharp look of the car. Kyle had the stereo blaring as we listened to the most popular radio station in the city, everybody called it hit-44. **

**We drove into the school parking lot in silence and that's when I realized what was really going on. Me…a river rat riding with the used to be hot shot of the school and still weather he knows it or not, the one the girls thought was the hottest. I began to quietly panic in my head. Kyle parked in an open space which was oddly at the front of the school even though we were running late.**

**As soon as we got out of the car I could feel the piercing stares of every person we walked by. I heard Kyle laugh quietly to himself and felt his arm rest casually on my shoulders. The rest of the school day was the same. We were followed by glares and disgusted looks by EVERYBODY! Kyle ignored them but I was the total apposite. I don't like people watching me…most of the time they are only watching me to judge me and I knew what that judgment was in this case.**

**The whole week passed by with the same odd looks. I woke up Friday morning and sighed with misery. It was nearing the day…the day that had destroyed who I was inside. My parents death was a definite catastrophe but it had taught me one of life's many hard lessons and I followed it. Even though I feel ashamed to admit it their death was not what had destroyed me inside. It was another death that felt like it was I who had gotten shot. **

"**Shay? Are you okay?" I heard Johnny ask from the kitchen. He was pouring a big pile of Captain Crunch into an old cracked bowl and I was just sitting there in bed staring into space.**

"**Yeah I'm fine," I mumbled. I knew I would hear that more than once this week. The door to the shack busted open and Kyle appeared in the doorway.**

"**Kyle can you try not to destroy the already abused door please," Johnny said.**

**Kyle's facial expression was different. I saw the gleam in his eyes and he was panting.**

"**Kyle what is up with you?" I asked.**

"**The doctors finally found out why Mattie isn't awake yet and they are putting her through surgery" Kyle yelled with joy.**

**I shrieked and leapt into his arms. It had taken the doctors quite a long time to finally make a decision to try and bring her out of her coma. The realization had hit Kyle an his mother a few days ago and I swear it was the first time I had seen his mother smile.**

**Johnny smiled and gave Kyle a good hug wishing him luck. The loud ruckus woke Rafiel up. He grumpily stood up and stole Johnny's unattended bowl of serious and began to eat.**

"**What in the high hell do you think you are doing with my cereal boy!" Johnny exclaimed playfully.**

**Kyle and I laughed and Kyle sat down on the old worn out couch. I sat on his lap and leaned my head against his shoulder. The first few days I felt awkward but I soon realized that it wasn't awkward it just hadn't hit me yet. I already felt close to him and my fear was beginning to rise. Both Johnny and I knew that this could be a dangerous situation and I even though I wanted to trust Kyle I knew I couldn't. Every time I wanted to tell him something of my past my throat swelled and my lips suddenly became glued shut.**

**I knew why of course. I was afraid. I was afraid that if he found out about everything I have done and who I was he wouldn't like me and I couldn't risk that. I was already to deep and I didn't want to go back to who I was. **

**Suddenly Kyle's phone blared the lyrics to dynamite as his new ring tone. I laughed quietly to myself and watched as Rafiel tried to persuade Johnny to give him the rest of his cereal.**

"**Come on we've got to go. Mom wants us both at the hospital," Kyle whispered in my ear. I hated it when he did that. His breath against my ear made the butterflies in my stomach erupt.**

"**See you two later," I said as we stood up.**

"**Hey! Get me some Captain Crunch!" Rafiel yelled as we walked outside. Kyle and I laughed as we got into the porche.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kyle**

**We drove quietly to the hospital both deep in thought. Shay seemed disturbed by something but I had the feeling that she didn't want to talk about it. I stopped at the stop sign near the school to hear Ben's blue mustang come speeding up beside me to stop. Or at least I thought he was going to stop. My porche lurched forward as he swerved into the passenger side of my porche. **

**When everything had stopped moving I realized that my vision was blurred.**

"**Shay! Are you okay?" I panted as I heard her moan.**

"**Yeah…I'm fine," Shay mumbled.**

**Sirens swarmed us immediately and we soon found ourselves standing on the side of the road looking at the wreckage. The right side of my porche was caved in but I was pretty sure that Ben's car was worse off. His car had somehow ricocheted off of the porche and rammed into the fire hydrant on the sidewalk. **

**Ben was pulled out of his car and we heard from the officers that he had broken his collarbone and his leg.**

"**Well that was a little ironic now wasn't it," Shay whispered quietly.**

**I looked at her a realized that she was ghost white. I wrapped my arms around her and held her there. That was when we heard the screeching of another car and the sound of the firebird's engine at an idle.**

**Johnny and Rafiel both leapt out and ran over to us. "I everything all right? Anybody hurt?" He said panic coloring his voice.**

"**Johnny we are fine…just a bit shaken up is all." I answered.**

**I saw Johnny's gaze travel to the slash behind my ear the my wrapped arm.**

"**Well now that's going to leave a scar," Johnny commented. **

**That was when Shay busted up laughing. She couldn't stop for about five minutes as we all stood there staring at her. Johnny gave us a ride to the hospital where we met my panicked mother in the waiting room. **

**The crash had delayed us for quite some time but Mattie was still going through surgery. We sat down in the chairs and stared at the door. Shay was beginning to regain the color she was but I still held her. It seemed like this had scared her much more than it had scared me, then again I can see why. It was about seven o'clock in the evening when the doctor finally came out. We all stood up at the same time and breathed a sigh of relief when he smiled.**

**Johnny drove us all back to the shack that night. Even my mother wanted to come along. Everybody was in a very good mood and the doctor had informed us that Mattie should be able to come home in a week or so. Everybody except Shay that it. There was still something on her mind and her mood lessened as the night progressed. **

**She tried to act like everything was perfectly normal but she was forcing conversation and laughter. I wonder what it could be?**


End file.
